Conan's Guilty Pleasure
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: RanConan. Shinichi is trapped in a boy's body but it doesn't mean he's going to stop from getting what he wants from the one he loves.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Duh.

Conan secretly entered the room and let the scent of Ran sting his nose. He kneeled on the floor beside her bed, gazing up in the darkness to look at her beautiful face that seemed to glow to him. How did she do that, sleeping with so much poise and elegance? He was guilty for doing this for several nights now, watching her sleep and memorizing every part of her pretty face.

Her hair was like a chocolate waterfall on the edge of the bed and her thick dark eyelashes were shut close and her lips –oh, her full red lips that seemed so warm and tempting –were parted, breathing deeply, occupied with deep slumber.

He knew it wouldn't hurt anybody if he touched her, but he was scared. There seemed to be a barrier between them when she was sleeping and he was awake. Actually, every night watching her alone, Conan felt like himself –Shinichi, the teen-ager with raging hormones, also sexually frustrated being with a beautiful woman most of the time under one roof.

The silence made him aware of how his heart skipped a beat and knew several parts of his body was alive as she breathed out his name. Get used to it, he told himself. Be the little boy you are, not a boy whose thoughts contained of games more than hide and seek.

Her breaths deepened now and it startled his senses. A rush of blood crept her cheeks and she called out his name again, moving to lay on her back, exposing her neck for touch for the one she was dreaming about.

Conan swallowed hard and looked down his little blue shorts. Was it normal for a boy to have this kind of erection? He swore under his breath but felt himself twitch when she called his name out again. Quickly, he stood up and clenched his fists on his sides.

"Shinichi…" she moaned.

Just one touch, he thought to himself as he reached out one small hand to touch her lips and could not help but groan as he felt its moist and soft texture. Her hot breath against his cool fingertips sent a tingle down his spine. His other hand slowly made its way inside his shorts, caressing the small erection. He pumped himself as his other hand continued to touch her lips, gently squeezing her lower lip and now traveling down to her neck, making him harder as he felt the strange silkiness of her skin.

Conan knew he shouldn't but didn't he deserve this? She was his after all. Wasn't this at least his solace for being punished in so many torturing ways?

He quickened the pace of his hand inside his pants as his other hand smoothly made its way inside the edge of her shirt, moaning as he felt the extreme softness and warmth of her breast. He pressed his fingertips, giving her fullness more pressure, and feeling her hardened nipple under his palm. He teased himself and she as well as he brushed his thumb across the erect nub of flesh. He gently kneaded her breast, unable to catch all of her skin because of his little hand.

Conan closed his eyes hard ad the bulge on his pants became faster, the feel of her breast drove him made. He wondered so desperately what it felt like to have that hard nipple inside his mouth –it was too much. He was clearly violating her right now but the way she called out his name? Conan knew she was asking for more.

After a few more presses and flicks of thumb, he exploded silently in his pants and wetting his briefs. He quickly withdrew his hand from her shirt after giving it a firm squeeze. He was too tired and too give into the urge of collapsing on the floor of her room or sneak up beside her and bury his face against the valley of her soft breasts, but he knew he had to leave and clean his own mess.

Before leaving, he smiled faintly and gave to the temptation of kissing her lips.

As he turned to leave, she called him out again but Conan knew he had to turn away or he'd break down physically and emotionally.

_But there was definitely going to be a next time_, he thought to himself with a faint smile, remembering the feel of his lips against hers.

::

A.N. Hope I didn't scare anyone and please don't accuse me of being a pedophile. Ahahahah… well, you all know the circumstance so do your best to understand our little friend Conan.


End file.
